This invention relates to a high performance radiator fan and particularly a fan that uses a closed periphery motor shell and a protrusive circular hub in an axial fan to draw airflow completely and axially into a centrifugal fan located beneath for dischare by centrifugal force thereby generating maximum air flow power.
Conventional radiator fans mostly are designed based on a barrel body with a flat bottom end and have formed blades attached to the periphery of the barrel body. Because of molding design limitation, the blades usually do not align to the same axial line. There is a gap between two adjacent blades. Kinetically, because of the design limitation mentioned above, it is difficult for the blades to increase airflow discharge volume and will result in not very high heat dissipation coefficient. Their disadvantages may be summarized as follows:
1. The top end of a conventional blade is a flat plane. Airflow volume drawn from the upper end of the fan is limited when the blades are rotating. As a result, discharged airflow volume and speed are relatively small.
2. As the gap between every two blades is quite large, airflow cannot be converged effectively before discharging out. Rather, airflow tends to disperse and results in not adequate airflow discharge volume and poor heat dissipation efficiency.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, it is therefore an object of this invention to provide a high performance radiator fan which may increase airflow output and enhance heat dissipation effect.
The radiator fan according to this invention includes two sections. The upper section has a protrusive circular hub attached to a plurality of equally spaced formed blades. The outer rim of the blades attaches to a closed motor shell. The lower section is a barrel structure having periphery equally divided by a plurality of vanes which have a portion corresponding to the blades located thereabove and have other portions formed a centrifugal fan. Combining the upper and lower section thus forms a high performance radiator fan of this invention.
In one aspect, the blades at the upper section are arch-shaped and extend outward from the circular hub to the closed motor shell so that they will generate suction force to completely draw airflow through the curved blades to the centrifugal fan which in turn converges the airflow for discharging out. As this invention has two sets of separate blades and vanes, they may be made by separate molds. The blades may couple with the vanes whose number is twice as many of the blades. The blades and vanes may be aligned to same axial line (the upper end of the vanes may be superposed with the lower end of the blades at the same axial line and be configured separately). Airflow drawn from the upper section will be converged in this area and be discharged by the rotating vanes. It thus may produce maximum airflow volume in a converged manner whereby to greatly enhance heat dissipation efficiency.